


My Boo

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Sho was happy, very happy with the changes in Jun after he had played Vito in Smile. He could see that his old Macchan was back through Vito. Vito had made the ‘Domyouji’ and ‘Sawada’ in Jun mellowed down and it made Sho’s Macchan resurfaced once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boo

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some reference to old interviews and concert’s MC but I guess the story can be read without knowing about them. Romanji of Kono Mama Motto’s lyric was taken from yarukizero.

 

 _“Sho-kun. My beloved Sho-kun. I’m sorry to the fans but I can’t give Sho-kun to anyone. If everyone doesn’t mind, I am a fan of Sho-kun.”_

 

 _“Is it love or like?”_

 

Those words lingered in his mind as he lay down on the bed. Jun put a hand on his forehead as he let out a heavy sigh. He felt like he wanted to strangle Aiba when he had innocently brought their Suppin’ Arashi DVD and played it in their green room for everyone to watch. Jun really didn’t understand why Aiba chose that particular old and embarrassing video among their entire collection of concert DVDs to watch. However, he could sense something was up when he saw the way Nino was smirking at him while they were watching the said video. If only time could be reversed or if a time machine existed, Jun swore that he would definitely have traveled back in time and told his younger self that confessing on the camera was just a stupid and embarrassing thing to do. He turned so that he was lying on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. Jun was very sure that he would not be able to face Sho directly the next time they had to work together.

 

***************************************

 

Sho laid down on the bed with his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. He smiled when he remembered how Jun’s face had turned red while they had watched their Suppin’ Arashi video earlier that day. _I guess I should thank Aiba for it_ , he thought. Sho had always thought that Jun looked cute when he was embarrassed. Somehow, watching the video made him feel nostalgic, especially when he watched his interaction with Jun. They might have claimed that their relationship had never changed and it had always been the same as when they were juniors but the both of them knew and were aware of the fact that their relationship had definitely changed throughout the years. Sho sighed as he turned to lay on his stomach. He and Jun used to be really close but somehow in the middle of time, things happened and they had been apart. He became closer to Aiba and Jun had found his comfort in Ohno. If things could be reversed, Sho was sure that he wanted his relationship with Jun to remain the same, for it to be as Macchan and his Sho-kun always.

 

Honestly, Sho was happy, very happy with the changes in Jun after he had played Vito in Smile. He could see that his old Macchan was back through Vito. Vito had made the ‘Domyouji’ and ‘Sawada’ in Jun mellowed down and it made Sho’s Macchan resurfaced once again. He was happy when Jun was interacting with him again during shooting and the younger man was not putting any distance or wall around him anymore when they were together.

 

*************************************************

 

 _“Sho-kun and Matsujun are two level-headed guys in Arashi. That’s why they don’t really show any skinship”_

 

Jun didn’t really remember who said it. It could have been Ohno, Nino or Aiba but he wanted to tell them that they were wrong. There was a reason why he didn’t act lovey-dovey with Sho. Jun didn’t really know since when his admiration had turned into something else. It all happened without him realizing it and before he managed to harness his feelings. People in Johnny’s knew that Matsumoto Jun admired Sakurai Sho and Sakurai Sho was Matsumoto Jun’s idol. One thing that they didn’t really know was that Matsumoto Jun loved Sakurai Sho and the feeling remained throughout the years and it had never faded. Ever since Jun knew that he was ‘different’, he decided to put some distance in his interaction with Sho. The main reason was that he didn’t want to put any hope in his feeling with all the touching and the ‘fan-services’, like what Ohno and Nino had mastered. Without him realizing it, his action had made him became apart from Sho and it created distance in their relationship. Jun would have never admited it but he wanted Sho to act friendly with him, just the way he acted with Aiba. He wanted Sho to dote on him just like he did to the other members sometimes.

 

“Sho-chan likes you,” Nino said as he stared at Jun. The younger man just chuckled as he put another piece of meat on the grill.

 

“I’m telling you the truth,”

 

“I didn’t say that you’re lying. Sho-san likes everyone. That’s a fact that everyone knows,” Jun said casually as he put a piece of meat into his mouth. Nino rolled his eyes.

 

“But the way he likes you is different and I know that you like him too, Jun-kun,”

 

Jun looked at Nino. He had underestimated Nino’s ability in reading people’s minds. Of course, if anyone were to find out about his feelings, Nino would be the first to know. Nino chuckled.

 

“You do know that it’s easy to know what you’re thinking –,”

 

“I’m all over him!”

 

“Really? I don’t think so. You could say that you’re over him but you cannot lie to your own self and – me,”

 

Jun took his glass and gulped down the beer.

 

“It's not as easy as you think, Nino. Sho-kun is –,”

 

“Straight? How come you’re so sure about it? He hasn’t had a girlfriend in years. The only girl that he's always talked about was that Hungarian girl who didn’t even know about him. You won’t know unless you try,”

 

“What about his rumor with Horikita Maki? That’s definitely proof, I guess,”

 

Nino chuckled.

 

“There were rumors about you with Mao-chan and Nakama Yukie-san too,” he stated matter-of-factly. Jun let out a sigh as he stared at Nino.

 

“I guess you’re right,”

 

“I’m always right!” Nino said proudly as he did his cool trademark gesture.

 

****************************************

 

After the talk that he had with Nino, Jun began to think about his feelings once again. He’d been avoiding it for years and Nino made him realized that he should face his own feelings and deal with it. Jun decided to do it step by step and that’s what he’d been doing. Bit by bit he started to open his heart to Sho again. He started to interact more with him during the filming and interviews. He also began to relax around Sho and fooling around with him sometimes even though it was not as much as he did with Aiba or Ohno.

 

“Do you notice that Matsujun seems different lately?” Aiba asked. Ohno nodded.

 

“He seems to have loosened up a bit,”

 

“He's even interacting more with Sho-chan. I bet you must be happy huh?” Aiba looked at Sho with his big grin.

 

“I don’t understand what you're implying with that,” Sho replied as he bit into his gyoza.

 

“Come on! Just admit that you’re happy with the development. You're even using the pencil case that Matsujun gave you on your birthday!”

 

Sho blushed at the words.

 

“You know, we’re not blind. We've known that you have had feelings for Matsujun. Well, apart from the man himself, everyone knows that you like him,” Ohno said in a calm tone. Sho let out a sigh as he put down his chopsticks.

 

“Things change. He’s changed. We’re not like what we used to be anymore. It took me years to get our relationship back to how it used to be and I don’t want to ruin it with some unrequited feelings. I’ve lost my chance and I don’t think I can get it back. I’m the one who shoved him away from me, saying that he was annoying and too clingy and all. I guess – I got what I’ve deserved,”

 

“You’re going to leave it just like this? Nino was right. You are a fool” Aiba said.

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Then, why don’t you go and tell Matsujun your feelings? If you’re not stupid, you wouldn’t have given up before you even tried! Only a fool will leave the battle without a fight!”

 

Sho stared at Aiba. He was lost for words. Aiba and Nino were right. He is a fool. He silently admitted the fact.

 

****************************************

 

“Macchan, would you like to join me for dinner, tonight?”

 

Jun was shocked by the sudden invitation. He stared at Sho and blinked his eyes. A shade of disappointment was visible on Sho’s face.

 

“I guess you won’t –,”

 

“No! I would love to! I mean – I’ll be glad to join you for dinner!”

 

A wide smile appeared on Sho’s face.

 

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 8. Is that okay?”

 

Jun nodded. He watched Sho as the older man packed his things before leaving for another job elsewhere. He could see that Nino and Aiba was eyeing him with smirks.

 

“Kuu~ someone's got a date tonight!” Nino teased as he looked at Jun. Jun threw a zabuton towards him but Nino managed to dodge it and the zabuton fell on Ohno who was asleep, making their leader wake up.

 

“What happened?” Ohno asked sleepily.

 

“Sho-chan asked Matsujun out for dinner!” Aiba chirped in happily. Jun bit his lower lip shyly when he saw that Ohno was looking at him.

 

“Really? He finally made his move. Good” Ohno said before he closed his eyes once again. Jun didn’t really understand what he meant with those words but he chose to ignore it when he saw that Ohno was already dozing off.

 

*****************************

 

Jun was at loss at what to wear for his dinner with Sho. He stared at his wardrobe and let out a sigh. Knowing Sho, he might take both of them to some high class restaurant or at least a restaurant that required them to wear a proper.

 

“Why am I thinking that this is a date? It’s not a date, just a normal dinner, Jun! Don’t let Nino’s weird thoughts invade your mind!” Jun fretted as he took a white V-neck t-shirt together with a black jacket from the closet. He matched the t-shirt and jacket with a pair of denim jeans. He was staring at his own reflection on the mirror when his cell phone rang.

 

“Macchan, I’m here,”

 

Jun quickly took his wallet and keys. He locked the door and ran towards the elevator. Once he arrived at the lobby, he hastened his steps and walked outside of his building. He could see Sho waiting for him. The older man was standing beside his car with his back resting on the car. Sho looked gorgeous with his denim jacket and he was wearing a similar white V-neck T-shirt. When he saw Jun walking towards him, Sho smiled and opened the door for Jun.

 

“Where are we going?” Jun asked as he put his seatbelt.

 

“Kawagoe-san’s restaurant,”

 

“I thought it was hard to get the reservation. How come you managed to get it?”

 

Sho smiled cunningly.

 

“I have my own way of doing things,” he said.

 

*************************************

 

Their conversation during dinner was mainly involved about work and work related. Both Jun and Sho didn’t really know how to talk about other things beside works. Jun looked at Sho who was walking beside him after they had finished their dinner. He didn’t really understand the feeling but going out with Sho for dinner made him nervous. It’s not like they never went out together but he felt that the dinner was somehow special. It was the first time they had dinner together, just two of them. It was different from the concert they had gone together some time ago. _Matsumoto Jun, this is not a date,_ he mentally reminded himself once again.

 

“We should do this again,” Sho said out of the blue, making Jun startled. Sho smiled as he turned to look at Jun.

 

“We should do this again. Dinner, I mean,” Sho repeated his words. Jun smiled.

 

“We should. I know a good place. Next time, it’ll be my treat,”

 

“Deal! – Hey, Macchan – do you have some kind of nostalgic feeling tonight?”

 

“What – what do you mean?”

 

Sho smiled. “It’s been years since we've gone out to eat together. I mean, just the two of us. That’s what I’ve been thinking. It’s nostalgic, right? We used to spend time together like this in the old times,”

 

Jun smiled bitterly. He understood the feeling very well. He decided to stay quiet until they reached the car. Sho drove Jun back to his home.

 

“Sho-san, thank you. I have a good time tonight,” Jun said as he unbuckled the seatbelt. Sho smiled and nodded. “Me too,”

 

******************************************

 

“How was the date?”

 

Nino threw the question as soon as he saw Jun walk into the room.

 

“It was not a date. We just went for dinner. That’s all,” Jun said as he sat and took out his script from his bag.

 

“What a waste! You should have told Sho-chan about your feelings,” Nino muttered. Jun looked at Nino who was playing with his DS. He put down his script on the table and turned to look at his band mate. Nino noticed that Jun was looking at him and he saw the serious expression that Jun was wearing. He stopped his game and turned to face the youngest member. He knew the look very well. There was something bothering Jun and he wanted a serious discussion.

 

“Do you think it’s a good decision to tell Sho-san about it? – I mean – things might change after that. It involves many people – in a way, it’s not about me and Sho-san only. This will affect Arashi as well,”

 

“I don’t think it would affect Arashi –,”

 

“It will if the news that one of the members is gay get out. It’ll create a scandal!”

 

“Jun-kun, we’re groping each other’s butts on national TV, we even kiss each member on TV and in concerts and there’s lots of skin-ships that we show in magazines and on TV. I guess people will be shocked if all of us are straight. You once said in concert that it wouldn’t be weird if among five of us, two would ‘come out’. I’m sure fans wouldn’t mind about it. Besides, I’m pretty sure they knew that there’s something going on with the way you stare at Sho-chan sometimes. It’s a stare that is full of love, you know. A _loving_ stare,” Nino laughed at his last words. His laughter subsided when Jun’s hand landed on his head.

 

“You really are a DoS! Smacking people when they try to give you advice,”

 

“You were not giving me an advice! You were mocking me!” Jun pouted as he grabbed the script that he left on the table and opened it.

 

“Seriously Jun-kun. You need to stop thinking too much. For once, do as your heart says and grab the happiness in front of you. I don’t want to see my lovely band mate die of loneliness,”

 

Jun glared at Nino. However, he did think about what Nino had said earlier. _Follow my heart, huh?_ he thought as he looked at the script.

 

***********************************

 

  _“Is it love or like?”_

 

The question that he had asked the young Jun years ago kept on lingering in his mind. Sho rested his head on the chair’s headrest and stared at the ceiling. He was at the meeting to choose his solo song for the upcoming album. However, he couldn’t give his full attention at the meeting. Sho sighed as he took the songs that were given to him. He carefully read the lyrics. None of the songs that he had looked at made him interested. He looked at the last song and a smile appeared on his serious face. He really liked the lyrics. It was like all of his true feelings were conveyed through the song.

 

“I’ll choose this one, ‘Kono Mama Motto’. Is it okay if I put a rap part in it?”

 

The composer gave his permission and Sho smiled as he looked at the song once again. He scanned through it and Jun’s face appeared in his mind.

 

 Is it love or like?  If he asked himself now, he knew that it was love, without a doubt. He loved Jun and he would do something about his feelings. He’s not a fool like what Aiba and Nino thought he was. He was not a fool but he was terrible at confessing his feelings. Besides sport, romance was also not his forte. Sho smiled when he got an idea on how to convey his feelings to Jun. He left the meeting with a mission in mind and a satisfied feeling.

 

*************************************

 

Jun was cooking his dinner when he heard the bell ringing. He turned down the fire and went to the door. He opened the door and there was no one standing there. Just as he was about to close the door, he saw a rectangle package on the floor. He bent down and picked up the package that was nicely wrapped in purple paper. He looked at it and saw his name written on it. Jun closed the door and went to the living room. He sat on the couch as he unwrapped the package. It revealed a CD once he finished unwrapping it. Jun opened the CD case. There was a letter pasted on the back of the case. He quickly opened the letter as he listened to the song.

 

 _Macchan,_

 _You know, ever since you put a distance between us, things had been quite awkward. I felt like I had lost something very dear to me. At first, I thought that it was a feeling that an older brother would have once his clingy younger brother stopped being clingy with him. Then, I realized that I was wrong when I saw how you behaved around Ohno-kun. Older brothers wouldn’t be jealous whenever he saw how his younger brother ‘flirting’ with another person. I got jealous whenever you acted too friendly with Ohno-kun and that’s when I realized that I have never thought of you as my younger brother._

 _However, it was too late when I realized my feelings. You were too far and I couldn’t reach you. Too near and yet too far. To tell you the truth, I was extremely happy when you started to act like the younger Macchan around me. Hence, all the fanboying that happened. Somehow, I understood your feeling when you were fanboying me. =p_

 _There’s something else that I want to tell you. It’s in the CD._

 _Happy birthday,Macchan_

 _Sho._

 

He took the CD and played it. Jun smiled when he heard Sho’s singing voice.

 

 _Kasanari atta vibration_ _Kimi to narashita heart beat_ _Kaze ga torisugita  
Ano koro kara hon no chotto_ _Otona ni nareta ki ga shita_ _Meguri kisetsu_

 _Kotoba ni narenai koe ga_ _Boku no mune no naka de kurikaesu  
Itsukara darou konna ni_ _Kimi to iru jikan wa itoshikute_

 _Iroasenai yo_ _Kako to mirai wo tsunaide koko ni iru  
Mimi wo sumaseba_ _Kikoete kuru yo_ _Ano hi no stay gold_

 _Kono mama motto_ _Tsutawaru you ni_ _Kawaranu ai wo_ _  
Sasayaka na hibi ni afureteiru_ _I love you_ _  
Fukaku kizuna tsunaide yuku  
Kore kara motto_ _Kagayaku you ni_ _Ashita wa subarashii_ _  
Futari dake no_ _(Baby, please stay gold)  
Ai no hana wo_ _(Baby, I love you)_ _Itsumademo_

 _Heya no kazatta portrait_ _Kimi to waratta memory wo tsurete_ _Doa wo aketa  
Kimi to musunda ten to sen wo_ _Eien ni tadoreru you ni_ _Negai komete_

 _Ame agari kaoru gogo ni_ _Mizutamari ga utsu sora no ue  
Tobikoete mita bokura wa_ _Yuruyaka na jikan wo itoshikute_

 _Moshimo boku ga ano koro no keshiki itsuka wasuretemo  
Itsumo soba ni kimi ga ita koto wasurenai darou_

 _Sono mama motto_ _Onaji omoide_ _Kawaranu ai wo_ _  
Arifureta hibi ni shirushite yuku_ _I love you_ _  
Kimi to no pe-ji fuete yuku  
Kimi ni wa motto_ _Kono saki zutto_ _Waratteite hoshii_ _  
Ame no hi demo_ _(Baby, please stay gold)  
Kaze no hi demo_ _(Baby, I love you)_ _Itsumademo_

 _Egao no ura no namida no wake wo  
Wakarazu ni sugoshiteiru yo_ _Ima mo  
Donna hibi wo sugoshite kita no ka to  
Ki ni naru no_ _Ima mo_

 _Komorebi sasu_ _Ano kaori no kioku  
Mado no soto wo nagameru tabi niou  
Ashita wo inoru_ _Ashita ga minoru  
Ibuki hajimete iru toki wo_

 _Monokuro ga irodzuki hajimeru kankaku  
Imi wo ushinai hajimeta tanzaku  
Fuan na_ _Jibun ga mata iya ni naru  
Tsumannai_ _Kimochi wo uta ni naru nara_

 _"I love... love you, my boo"  
Bokura dake ni wakaru you na aizu_

 _All I want to say "I love..."  
Donna kotoba mo chu wo mau_

 _Kono mama motto_ _Tsutawaru you ni_ _Kawaranu ai wo_ _  
Sasayaka na hibi ni afureteiru_ _I love you_ _  
Fukaku kizuna tsunaide iku  
Kore kara motto_ _Kagayaku you ni_ _Ashita wa subarashii_ _  
Futari dake no_ _(Baby, please stay gold)  
Ai no hana wo_ _(Baby, I love you)_ _Itsumademo_

 __

Jun felt that his eyes were wet during half of the song. He bit his lower lip as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He took his phone and his long fingers quickly pressed Sho’s phone number. His heart was beating frantically while waiting for the line to be connected.

 

“Macchan?”

 

“I – I got the CD,” Jun said in a low tone.

 

“And?”

 

“I listened to it. Sho-san, is it true? What the lyrics say? And your letter? Is it true?”

 

“I won’t fool around with my own feelings, Macchan –,”

 

“Where are you right now? Can – can I meet – you?”

 

“I – urm – in front of your building,”

 

Jun chuckled.

 

“Come up if you want to hear the answer. I won’t tell you through the phone,” he said as he disconnected the line. Jun couldn’t help but smile as he went to the kitchen and turned off the fire. He walked quickly to the door when he heard the bell ringing. He calmed himself down as he opened the door and revealed a flustered looking Sho. He invited Sho into the house and closed the door. They were standing face to face in the living room.

 

“So? Is it yes or no?” Sho asked. There was uncertainty in his eyes. A smile slowly appeared on Jun’s face as he walked towards Sho. He reached for his hands and stared into Sho’s brown eyes.

 

“Yes. It’s always a yes with you, Sho-san. No matter how long it takes, the feeling has never faded,”

 

Jun wrapped his hands around Sho’s waist.

 

“I love you too,” he whispered. Sho leaned forward and caught Jun’s lips. He nibbled it and slipped his tongue inside when Jun gasped, exploring the mouth that he had always wanted to taste.

 

“Is it your solo song?” Jun asked when the kiss broke. Sho smiled sheepishly as he nodded.

 

“I think the lyrics had everything that I couldn’t convey to you. That’s the main reason I chose the song,”

 

“I like it. The song. But seriously, ‘ _my boo_?’ ”

 

“You don’t like it? I think it’s cute,” Sho grinned as stared at Jun.

 

“I guess it’s much better than ‘my girl,’” Jun said as he leaned forward and caught Sho’s lips for another passionate kiss.

 


End file.
